marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hecate (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Olympians | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Goddess of the Underworld and Witchcraft; Conqueror; Former prisoner | Education = Presumably tutored by lesser goddesses | Origin = Deity | PlaceOfBirth = Olympus | Creators = Chris Claremont; Sal Buscema | First = Ms. Marvel #11 | HistoryText = Hecate was one of the Titans who ruled before Zeus conquered Olympus. As a Titan, she predates Zeus and the twelve Olympians, and she also predates humanity lik all Titans. When Zeus conquered Olympus, Hecate was one of the Titans he spared. He allowed Hecate to keep her title as Goddess of the Underworld. However when Pluto instead chose to take Persephone as his wife, Hecate retaliated by becoming the greatest sorcerer of Olympus and became the Goddess of Magic, Witches and Witchcraft. To further add insult, Hecate mothered the line of witches on Earth when she revealed secrets of the dead and taught magic to the first Witches of the world. She was the very first deity to give magic to mortals, while gods like Chthon and Agamotto did so later on, after her. However she did this after Zeus forbade the Gods from meddling in human affairs after a run-in with the Celestials. When Hecate was exiled from Olympus by Zeus, he wiped her memories and stripped her powers. Hecate believed she was an extradimensional female humanoid scientist and explorer, who was merely mistaken for the goddess Hecate when she visited Earth thousands of years ago. She allied with and later opposed the Elementals while seeking the Ruby Scarab. Imprisoned on the Raft and suffering amnesia, Hecate escaped alongside Man-Bull, Griffin, and Basilisk. Journeying to Brooklyn with them, she helped them attempt to rob a bank, where they soon found themselves opposed by Hercules. While battling her allies, Hercules briefly dropped the Shield of Perseus, an object capable of turning anyone who looked at it into stone. When Hecate picked up the shield and stared into it, she found her memories and magic restored, and realized she was in fact the true Olympian Goddess of Magic, and she vowed to conquer Brooklyn and kill Hercules by luring him there, as an act of revenge against Zeus for exiling her from Olympus and wiping her memory and powers. Using the fear being spread worldwide by the Serpent's forces, she joined with Kyknos whom she demanded to kill Hercules when he arrived. Hecate used her regained magic in an effort to remake Brooklyn in their image by casting a spell to warp all of Brooklyn and turning its inhabitants into monsters. When Kyknos is killed by Hercules, Hecate teleports away, causing Brooklyn and its inhabitants to revert to normal. | Powers = During her Exile: Hecate can change shape, project energy bolts, and pull images from minds of others and make them real. When Hecate had her memories and Godhood restored she regained her Olympian powers: *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Stamina *Superhumanly Dense Tissue *Superhuman Durability *Regenerative Healing Factor *Immortality *Energy Manipulation *All Olympians possess specific skills associated with their area of expertise. Because Hecate was the Goddess of Magic, she is the greatest sorcerer of all the Olympians, second only to Zeus. Her skill in magic is so great that she was capable of warping reality around the entirety of Brooklyn and its inhabitants single handedly without any artifacts required. Something not even Loki, Enchantress or Hela of the Norse pantheon can achieve without aid. Because of her Godly expertise in sorcery that has spanned even before humanities existence as a Titan, she is capable of pulling off any magical feat that has been displayed by other Olympians that expertise in other areas, and therefore have inferior skills in magic. This includes: *Inter dimensional teleportation *flight at superhuman speeds *Shape shifting *Matter manipulation *Augmentation of her physical capabilities *Erecting powerful force fields *Firing powerful blasts of energy *Granting superhuman powers to objects and beings *Possession of people or objects with which to act through *Render herself invisible from mortal eyesight *Control over weather, the elements and animals *Telepathy and mind control *Cast curses *Resurrect the dead *Hear the prayers of her worshippers Hecate has also been invoked by such Sorcerers like Clea during rituals and spells on several occassions. Most notably when Clea invoked Hecates magic to prepare a dagger to create Ardina. This proves that Hecate has incredible forces of magic at her disposal since Clea is a sorceress supreme but still required Hecates magic to carry out the ritual. She has also shown an ability to ressurrect the dead, teleport and warp reality on massive scales single handedly without aid by casting spells, something that sets her apart from other Gods and sorcerers alike. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/hecate.htm }} Category:Multiple Faces Category:Carol Danvers Villains